Transmutation Tablet
The Transmutation Tablet is the workbench of Equivalent Exchange. It allows you to transmute blocks and items, allowing you to trade many low-value items for a few rarer ones, for example. You can only create items that your Tablet has already "seen", but once it has "learned" an item, it is remembered forever and you can create it at will, even if you no longer possess any of that item. At first, the interface may be confusing, but you will soon get the hang of it. The Transmutation Tablet gives you much more control over the transmutation process compared to the Energy Condenser, and does not require you to already possess the item you desire, provided you have previously taught your tablet that item. However, the Energy Condenser is much more suitable for transmuting massive quantities of items (e.g. unwanted mining waste) into a single type of item. Recipe The Transmutation Tablet is crafted by placing a Philosopher's Stone in the center of the crafting grid, surrounded by stone and obsidian blocks. Your Philosopher's Stone will be returned to you when the Transmutation Tablet is crafted; you will not lose it. Usage The circle on the left of the Tablet's GUI is called the Input Matrix. When an item is placed on this circle, the EMC value of that item is displayed, and previously-learnt items of equivalent value or less will appear in the Output Matrix on the right. You may then remove items from the Output Matrix, consuming EMC in the process. Leftover EMC is stored for later use. Multiple different items can be placed in the input matrix in order to use their combined EMC. If you place a stack of items in the Input Matrix, then only the EMC of one item from the stack will be shown, but the tablet will take extra items from the stack one by one as more EMC is required. You may place an item in the centre of the Output Matrix in order to target that item. This will cause the Output Matrix to display only items that have an EMC value equal or less than the target, with the targeted item itself showing up at the top. Use this if your Tablet is not showing the item that you desire. The slot at the bottom, marked with a flame icon, allows you to dispose of unwanted items in exchange for EMC, which will be stored for use in transmutation. Items and EMC left behind are stored in a Transmutation Tablet when you close it, and will be there the next time you open it. All of your Tablets share the same storage, so your items and EMC will be there even if you use a different tablet. In Multiplayer, using someone else's tablet will still bring up your tablet interface, not theirs. Modes The Transmutation Tablet will lock itself into either Matter or Fuel mode depending on the item placed into the input matrix. It will not allow you to transmute fuel into matter, or matter into fuel. In order to release the lock, you will need to remove all EMC from the tablet by removing items from the Output Matrix until no items are left. The Equivalent Exchange wiki hints that there is a way to "break the lock", presumably allowing matter and fuel to be transmuted interchangeably. You can use a klein star to "break the lock". Putting a klein star in the left side of the tablet will transfer all the EMC from the tablet into the klein star. Taking the klein star out and putting it back in will then break the Matter or Fuel lock. For instance, put an Aeternalis_Fuel in the burn slot and the tablet will be charged with 8192 EMC, put a klein star on the left side of the tablet and that 8192 EMC will be transfered to the klein star. Take the klein star our and put it back to break the lock and use that 8192 EMC to make a diamond. Bugs Don't put Solar Cells, Sapphire Blocks or Obsidian pipes into the tablet, as it will disappear them, without giving anything in return. In short, be careful putting anything into the tablet not listed below, you've been warned. Some items that are unrecognized by the tablet will be harmlessly put on the floor and you'll suck them back up into your inventory. Also, there seems to be a glitch where if you ctrl+click on an item whilst you have the Transmutation Tablet up, it gives you a 64 stack of it. EMC Values Below is a list of all blocks and items that the Transmutation Tablet can learn, along with their EMC Value. Category:Equivalent Exchange